13 Jōhyō Eri
by Ieshika
Summary: Una treceava espada ha surgido, y en el misterio por descubrir la raíz de su creación, estos dos viajeros tendrán que enfrentar un desastre natural.


**13. Jōhyō Eri**

**縄鏢襟****, Jōhyō Eri, [espada collar]** **Forma: rope dart**

Delicada cadena cuyo pendiente es una lanza de jabalina en plata con bordes en diamante; hecha como arma de defensa de uso exclusivo del género femenino, no responde si es utilizada por un hombre. Reacciona al grado de protección del usuario, y al igual que la **Dokutō Mekki, tiene en su interior una parte del espíritu de su creador.**

Periodo Edo. Viernes 16 de Diciembre del año 1707.

Corría el último mes de la era Hoei. Ese día había amanecido más temprano que de costumbre.

Habían caminado un largo trayecto hasta llegar a las provincias cercanas de la ciudad Edo, pero algo le inquietaba a aquel caminante de larga cabellera al observar desde la distancia el monte Fuji, el cual era su destino parcial de una travesía con el único propósito de cumplir un deseo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer escalar hasta el Komitaze?- le preguntó su acompañante de viaje algo sorprendida y su compañero asintió, sin dejar de observar aquella montaña –No lo sé… me parece un poco arriesgado.

-Antes lo he hecho con otras regiones- musitó el joven y se acomodó su sombrero de paja.

-Pero no eran volcanes inactivos- le recordó la joven de cabello rubio corto y pequeñas mechas en colores aguamarina y rosa de tonos pasteles.

El hombre de alta estatura volteó a ver a la chica.

-¿Volcanes inactivos?- le preguntó dubitativo y la japonesa se sorprendió.

-¿No sabes lo que es un volcán?

-No.

-Es una montaña de la que emerge magma, que no es más que roca fundida en forma de lava a altas temperaturas- le explicó la joven.

-_Con razón-_ pensó para si mismo aquel muchacho, dándole credulidad a su presentimiento -Entonces es peligroso llegar hasta allá.

- Yo sugeriría que no te acercaras, pero como debes terminar el mapa, no tienes otra opción. Además, ¿cuál sería la probabilidad que precisamente hoy el monte Fuji hiciera erupción después de tantos años de inactividad?

En ese instante, el sucesor de la técnica Kyotoryuu sintió una sensación que se le hacía familiar, la cual había quedado en el olvido. Aquella presencia que simbolizaba poder, soberbia y orgullo, cuando reconocía una espada desviada Kiki, pero en esta ocasión el sentimiento era diferente: sentía una gran calidez envuelta en un significado de valor… sensación parecida a lo que llegó a sentir por su querida Togame. Y en ese momento, cayó en trance y se desplomó en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas.

-¡¿Shichika?- se asustó la mujer y arrodillándose a su altura, lo sacudió para que saliera del lapsus mental en el que se encontraba -¿ Shichika? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-Shikizaki Kiki- murmuró anonadado el aludido, con la miraba gacha –Siento la presencia de una espada Kiki, Hitei.

A la princesa se le exorbitaron los ojos.

-No es posible- dijo con incredulidad –Tu destruiste las doce espadas principales y las secundarias no son de ese gran poder, son armas sin la esencia de su creador.

-Pero siento su presencia- contestó de forma taciturna.

-¿Dónde está? ¿En dónde se encuentra?

-En esa dirección- señaló el hermano de Nanami y la joven siguió con la mirada la dirección que apuntaba la mano de su compañero.

-Hay una pequeña población bajo jurisdicción de Edo en ese lugar- comentó para luego ver al chico –Yasuri, necesito que vayamos a ese lugar: no es normal que sientas la presencia de una espada desviada.

Hitei le levantó el rostro a Shichika para observarlo con serenidad.

-Yo sé cómo te debes estar sintiendo porque no es fácil recordar aquellos días, y más porque se relacionan con la muerte de Togame; pero necesito que seas fuerte para que me indiques donde se encuentra, ¿me entiendes?

El aludido asintió y la princesa sonrió, levantándolo del suelo.

-Lleguemos a una posada para descansar unas horas- le sugirió.

Y la pareja caminó lentamente, bajando aquella pequeña colina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shichika veía el avance de su mapa desde el balcón de la posada, cuando Hitei salió del baño después de darse una ducha, bajo un kimono sencillo color blanco. Extrayendo un cepillo delicado de sus pertenencias, se acercó a un espejo de pared para peinarlo con delicadeza y después de unos minutos, lo dejó sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la máscara de Emonzaemon y se sentó frente a su compañero de viaje.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó con interés y el chico asintió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por preocuparte… es muy gentil de tu parte.

Hitei se sonrojó y observó el mapa.

-La información que recopilas es muy importante y se vendería muy bien en el país. Nadie antes ha hecho un mapa tan exacto como lo estas realizando.

En ese momento, Shichika sintió un olor que se le hacía familiar, y cerrando el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, se acercó a gatas a la princesa de tez clara y olfateo su cuello con detenimiento; Hitei se ruborizó aún más y la misma perturbación la tenía quieta mientras miraba de soslayo lo que el chico hacía; se estaba acostumbrando a esos gestos y actitudes desde que inició el viaje a su lado, pero aún le parecía muy extraño que un chico se acercara tanto a una mujer, cuando las convenciones sociales no lo permitían.

-¡Yasuri! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le recriminó apenada –Parece que no has aprendido nada de lo que te he dicho acerca de mantener la distancia.

-¿Agua de flores?- le preguntó Shichika interrumpiéndola y la joven se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Togame la usaba- le dijo mirándola de frente, manteniendo la cercanía.

Hitei lo miró con ironía y enfado al escuchar que aquella chica que le caía mal usaba una fragancia tan fina, puesto que su valor es relativamente costoso para la sociedad del común.

-Pero no la necesitas- agregó el muchacho y la chica cambió de semblante, no entendiendo su comentario.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu olor corporal es más exquisito.

La princesa lo observó con dulzura, recordando a lo que habían llegado.

-¿Has vuelto a sentir la presencia de la espada?

-Por momentos.

-Tengo una leve sospecha de que puede ser- conjeturó la princesa y el chico se sentó frente a ella, para escucharla atentamente –pero no estoy completamente segura.

-Te escucho.

-Mi abuelo paterno contó en cierta ocasión acerca de una joya que hizo Shikizaki Kiki a finales de la era Sengoku (n/a: 1615 en el calendario gregoriano), lo cual no era normal en él porque era un forjador de espadas. Casualmente, la joya fue hecha durante el lapso que realizaba las 1000 armas que repartió a lo largo de todo el país, por lo que el abuelo tenía la ligera sospecha de que esa joya fuese un arma especial, pero descartó la posibilidad al notar que todas las espadas que había realizado estaban envenenadas, a excepción de la **Oto Nokogiri,** y que las doce últimas tenían el poder mágico de una sabiduría inalcanzable para los simples mortales. Lo más extraño, es que a pesar de que la joya no era un arma, Shikizaki Kiki le otorgó un nombre como si lo fuera: la llamó **Jōhyō Eri**.

-**¿****Jōhyō Eri?- repitió Shichika y se cruzó de brazos -¿Es alguna especie de arma-cadena?**

Hitei asintió.

**-La ****Jōhyō Eri es un collar finísimo con una delicada jabalina con incrustaciones de diamantes. Se dice que Shikizaki Kiki la hizo como forma de demostrar al gremio de aquel entonces que él no solo estaba para elaborar solo espadas sino para hacer cosas de mayor y apreciado valor, y desde ese entonces comenzaron los rumores de su demencia debido a las artes oscuras y a su ambición por el dominio de la perfección. Nadie supo el paradero de la joya desde la últi****ma vez que se le vio con vida.**

**-Pero si es una alhaja, ¿por qué se siente como el poder de una espada?- concluyó Shichika algo confundido -¿Y por qué hacer un arma en algo tan pequeño?**

**-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.**

**-Es extraño que Togame no supiera nada de ella, o bueno… no me comentara acerca de eso.**

**-Es posible que no lo supiera: es información clasificada del linaje familiar porque mis antepasados fueron los únicos en conocer esa joya.**

**-¿Quieres decir que puedes reconocerla?**

**-Con las características que relató el abuelo, es posible. ¿La sientes muy lejos de ese sector?**

**-Como a unas cuantas calles desde esta vista.**

**-¡Adelante!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡Aquí hay muchas personas, Hitei!- masculló Shichika al notar la concurrencia de la gente en aquella calle.**

**-Es lógico, Yasuri: es el sector comercial de esta provincia de Edo. Confío en tu percepción para ubicar la prenda rápidamente y no tener que demorarnos mucho.**

**En una rápida ojeada a aquel estrecho callejón, el último descendiente de la **Kyotoryuu tomó la mano de la princesa y apresuró el paso con el fin de no perder la esencia de la posible arma de Shikizaki, que se desvanecía poco a poco. Hitei intentaba mantener el paso del muchacho, pero era algo complicado con su kimono y sus ghettas. En ese momento, se detuvieron en un pequeño local de orfebrería en donde una chica de cabello corto color cenizo y quien lucía un kimono guardaba un pañuelo dentro de una canasta.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- le preguntó la princesa a su compañero -¿Es aquí?

Shichika no respondió y observó con detenimiento como aquella muchacha tenía un gran parecido con Togame. La joven reaccionó ante la presencia de la pareja y los saludó afablemente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿les puedo colaborar en algo?

-Estoy buscando una gargantilla con pendiente en plata, ¿por casualidad tiene en venta alguna?- le preguntó Hitei y la joven asintió, sacando nuevamente el pañuelo de color rojo que había guardado anteriormente.

-Casualmente estaba guardando ese tipo de collares porque los clientes dicen que son muy costosos- dijo la chica abriendo aquella tela.

En ese instante, Shichika notó algo en el cuello de la pequeña dama, y se sorprendió.

-¡Hitei! ¡El arma!- exclamó el muchacho y señaló el cuello de la chica que los atendía.

La princesa desvió inmediatamente la mirada al lugar que el chico apuntaba, y detectó el brillo de la piedra más fuerte del planeta.

-Diamantes- murmuró la chica.

Inmediatamente, la joven que los atendía frunció el ceño al verse atacada y con fuerza volteó la mesa de madera donde estaban las joyas a la venta para darle tiempo de poder escapar. Shichika reaccionó y tomó a Hitei para evitar ser lastimada, y saltando hacia atrás, la dejó en el suelo y persiguió a quien los estaba evadiendo.

**Saltando sobre las machiyas de aquel vecindario, el hermano menor de Nanami intentaba buscar con la mirada la presencia de aquella mujer, divisándola en la distancia. Y acercándose a ella para poder capturarla, sintió de la nada una pequeña herida en su brazo izquierdo lo cual le hizo detenerse unos instantes para continuar con aquella persecución.**

**-¿Por qué están apareciendo estas heridas repentinamente?- se cuestionaba a si mismo.**

**Acto seguido, sintió algo que apretaba fuertemente su muñeca derecha, lo cual lo levantó por los aires y lo llevó a un campo abierto, cayendo de bruces. Y tratando de levantarse, se dio cuenta que la joven a quien perseguía se encontraba frente a él, dándole vueltas a una jabalina cortante.**

**-¿Qué es lo que están buscando?- le preguntó la chica en forma amenazante.**

**-Tienes en tu poder una espada de Shikizaki Kiki, ¿no es cierto?**

**-Puede ser.**

**-Mi compañera y yo necesitamos saber de ella. No queremos arrebatártela.**

**-¿Cómo puedo estar tan segura de eso?**

**-Porque las otras espadas ya no existen, y no es normal que siga existiendo otra con la esencia de Shikizaki Kiki.**

**La joven cambió su semblante.**

**-Yo te conozco- le dijo a Shichika y este la miró con extrañeza.**

**-Es la primera vez que nos vemos- le indicó.**

**-No… tu esencia se me hace familiar.**

**En ese momento, Hitei llegó al encuentro de los dos jóvenes mientras respiraba agitadamente. La chica no dejaba de mover aquella fina cuerda manteniendo el mismo movimiento y rapidez, cuando notó la marca que tenía la mujer de cabello rubio en su cuello… recordando que alguien en el pasado también la tenía.**

**-Eres descendiente de Shikizaki Kiki- comentó al ver a la princesa y la aludida no respondió –Ahora entiendo.**

**La joven mermó el vaivén de su arma, la cual recobró su tamaño original y la enrolló sobre su cuello. Acto seguido, se acercó a su contrincante, y le brindó una mano para que se levantara del suelo.**

**-Lamento las heridas en tus brazos- se disculpó y el chico se apoyó en su mano para levantarse –Pero no es común que alguien te grite con sorpresa por una joya que uno luzca y que le reconozcan que es un arma.**

**La princesa se les acercó.**

**-¿Usted es la princesa de Owari, no es así?- le reconoció la chica y le hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.**

**-Si, yo soy la princesa Hitei- se presentó la aludida –y él es Yasuri Shichika, mi acompañante- agregó, presentando a la última cabeza del**Kyotoryuu.

**-Yasuri… ahora te recuerdo- confirmó la joven de la misma estatura de la princesa –Por favor, acompáñenme a mi hogar: les daré toda la información que desean saber.**

**La chica de cabello rubio y su acompañante se observaron de forma circunspecta.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Mi nombre es Ishi Hana- decía la chica que había invitado a la pareja a su humilde taller de orfebrería –Yo soy descendiente de la mujer a la que Shikizaki Kiki le regaló esta cadena.**

**Hana se quitó el collar y lo puso en la mitad de la mesa.**

**-Jōhyō Eri- murmuró Hitei bastante sorprendida, mientras Shichika podía sentir la fuerza que despedía aquella pequeña espada de forma elegante –Es exactamente como la describía el abuelo…**** es una joya muy hermosa.**

**-Y muy valiosa- añadió Hana, remembrando a su fallecida abuela materna.**

**-¿Cómo es que esta espada quedó en poder de tu antecesora?- le consultó Hitei.**

**-Lo que sucede es que mi abuela, Heiwa Sumire, fue la mujer que Shikizaki Kiki amó profundamente durante su juventud. **

**-Vaya, vaya- susurró Hitei con seriedad –nunca pensé que ese forjador de espadas tuviera ese sentimiento tan profundo. Uno no alcanza a conocer a una persona completamente, después de todo – agregó para luego meditar -****_¿será posible que Heiwa-kun sea la figura por la que Shikizaki Kiki haya forjado Bito Kanzashi?_**

**-Los dos no pudieron estar juntos por el deseo esquizofrénico de él de forjar las 1000 espadas que cambiarían el destino de esa era- continuo la joven artesana, mirando fijamente la mesa de aquel recinto -Shikizaki Kiki se aferró tanto a su labor, que a manera de retribución por el tiempo que no pudieron compartir, le forjó y le regaló esa joya. Además, ese regalo escondía su verdadera intención: proteger a mi abuela de la Guerra Civil de la era Sengoku.**

**Shichika acercó su mano para tomarla y verla con más detenimiento, pero la joya se desvaneció de entre sus dedos y al tocar la mesa, recuperó su forma original; Hitei quedó anonadada y Hana sonrió.**

**-Supuse que eso pasaría- agregó la joven de cabello cenizo –en los años que tengo con esa cadena, me he dado cuenta que no puede ser manipulada por ninguna persona o si no eso pasaría: se volvería arena entre sus manos. Supongo que fue una forma que ingenió Shikizaki Kiki para evitar que la joya cayera en manos diferentes a la de la verdadera dueña.**

**-Pero si es así, ¿Cómo es posible que tú la puedas usar y manipular sin tener ese problema?- le preguntó Shichika y Hitei sonrió.**

**-Todavía te falta mucho por aprender, mi querido Yasuri- se quejó para luego observarlo –Ten presente que Ishi-san es descendiente de la dueña de la espada, y por tener parte de su sangre le es posible manipularla.**

**Hitei tomó la cadena de entre sus manos, y la joya no se desvaneció como era de esperarse. Shichika quedo aún más confundido.**

**-¿Y ahora por qué tu si puedes tomarla sin que se desvanezca?**

**-Porque la princesa Hitei es descendiente de aquel que la creo- contestó Hana con una sonrisa.**

**-Es la espada más hermosa y delicada que he visto- dijo la acompañante de Shichika y observó la jabalina con incrustaciones de diamantes –Es más frágil que la ****Hakutō Hari.**

**-Aunque no es considerada una espada desviada, es la creación más inusual de Shikizaki Kiki- agregó la descendiente de Heiwa –Supongo que fue su forma de demostrarle a mi abuela que él haría cualquier cosa por protegerla así estuviera fuera de**** sus capacidades.**

**-Fue su manera de proteger a quien amaba- intervino el Kyotoryuu**, recordando a Togame.

-Es una verdadera obra de arte- recalcó Hitei tocando las piedras preciosas –El hecho de que tenga diamantes la hace muy codiciada. ¿Hay personas que saben de ella?

-La han visto mientras la uso, pero no saben que es una espada Kiki- respondió Hana –Han querido comprarla pero me he rehusado.

-Es probable que lo sepan y por eso le han ofrecido dinero por tenerla.

En ese momento, la cadena brilló con una luz tenue; Shichika se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Hitei.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- respondió el chico.

Y en ese preciso instante, se escuchó una explosión en la distancia, sacudiendo el lugar de forma abrupta. Los allí presentes se sobresaltaron, y Hana se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, para observar que había ocurrido, tornándose pálida, cuando Shichika se dio cuenta que Hitei se había desmayado de la impresión por aquella fuerte explosión.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse en una tonalidad grisácea, y en la distancia, una gran llamarada en colores rojos, amarillos y castaños se elevaban al firmamento emanaba del monte Fuji con una fuerza más grande que la de cualquier dios terrenal.

La parte superior de aquel humilde lugar se estremeció en señal de derrumbarse, cuando inició un temblor que no demoró milésimas, sacudiendo a los jóvenes y haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

-¡Hitei!- le llamó Shichika preocupado -¿Qué está pasando, Hana?- cuestionó el **Kyotoryuu aterrorizado.**

**Hana reaccionó y le pid****ió al Kyotoryuu la Jōhyō Eri que la princesa tenía apretada en sus manos, y acto seguido les indicó que la acompañaran a otra habitación más segura, mientras meditaba como proceder en esos momentos. Yasuri llevó entre sus brazos a su compañera, apoyándola en una pared para reanimarla. En ese momento, el aire del lugar comenzó a tornarse denso.**

Hana ubicó rápidamente una vasija de agua y paños de tela para empaparlos, con el fin de dársela a quienes la estaban visitando para que respiraran sin tanta dificultan para lo que se acercaba en un par de minutos.

-Hana, ¿qué sucede?- le volvió a preguntar Shichika.

**-Algo muy grave, Yasuri-kun- comentó la descendiente de Heiwa bastante preocupada –Nuestras vidas están en peligro.**

**¿Qué había pasado?**

El Monte Fuji… había hecho erupción. Aquel 16 de Diciembre de 1707.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Esto es para ti._

_La joven observó lo que Kiki colocaba en su mano derecha y se asustó, devolviendo aquella fina joya._

_-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó inquieta -¿Dónde la sacaste?_

_-Yo la hice._

_-¿Pero cómo? No eres joyero._

_-Eso no importa, Sumire. Necesito que la conserves._

_-Pero Shikizaki, no puedo aceptarla._

_-No es solo una joya, Sumire. Es… es una de mis espadas desviadas._

_-¡Con menos razón debo recibirla! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me contagie del poder oscuro que le diste a cada una de ellas?_

_-¡Quiero que vivas!_

_La joven lo miró con nostalgia._

_-Estamos en plena Guerra Civil, Sumire- le murmuró Shikizaki Kiki a aquella mujer y posó su mano en su tersa mejilla –Y no quiero que tu vida se desvanezca en esta era porque he visto el futuro y no estás en él, y un mundo sin tu presencia… no tendría sentido para mí. Así que he hecho, a pesar de mi poco conocimiento en la orfebrería, esta pequeña cadena que estoy seguro tu sabrás usarla._

_El forjador de espadas le cerró la mano derecha a la chica, empuñando la cadena._

_-Cuídate, por favor- se despidió de la mujer, dándole un beso rápido –La _**_Jōhyō Eri te protegerá._**

**_En ese momento, la abrazó con fuerza y desapareció en la distancia._**

**_-Y si por algún _****_motivo no vivo para estar a tu lado, una parte de mi espíritu estará contigo para hacerte saber cuán importante fuiste en mi vida._**

_**-¡Espera!- exclamó Sumire al perderlo de vista, y observó la joya en su mano, notando que tenía unas piedras preciosas desconocidas para ella –Estas piedras no son de aquí… ¿dónde las habrá conseguido?**_

**_Heiwa Sumire se llevó la joya a su pecho y la apretó con fuerza, derramando un par de lágrimas._**

**_-Cuídate mucho... por favor._**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Despierta, Hitei!- le seguía llamando Shichika con preocupación, mientras Hana notaba el interés que tenía el joven por aquella bella chica.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?- le preguntó la mujer al hijo de Yasuri Mutsue.

-Hitei me ha acompañado en todo este tiempo… supongo que debe serlo.

-No me refiero a eso- comentó Hana –¿Sientes algo por ella?

Shichika observó a la chica de cabello rubio y sonrió con dulzura.

-Es la persona más importante para mí en estos momentos.

-Que bueno- murmuró Hana y se levantó para observar por una estrecha ventana la lluvia de rocas que había comenzando a caer –No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, Shichika: el magma de la montaña avanzará y fundirá todo lo que encuentre a su paso, pero antes de irnos necesito ayudar a los ancianos que viven cerca para ayudarlos… ¿tu me ayudarías?

-Primero tengo que velar por Hitei.

Acto seguido, la joven despertó de su sueño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Shichika y la joven se incorporó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió, Yasuri?

-El Monte Fuji hizo erupción. Hitei.

-¡QUE!- exclamó asustada -¡No, no, no, no!- negó para luego sollozar -¡No, otra vez! ¡No, otra vez!

La joven escondió su rostro en el atuendo del muchacho, aferrándose a la amplia hakama oscura de Shichika. El Kyotoryuu la abrazó con dulzura, y posó su mano sobre su cabeza en señal de protección.

-No te preocupes, Hitei- le tranquilizó Shichika –Yo estaré contigo para protegerte, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿"Otra vez"?- cuestionó Hana algo inquieta.

-Es que hace cuarenta y nueve días atrás estuvimos en el epicentro de un terremoto en Osaka- respondió Shichika, cuando sintió que la princesa se aferró con más fuerza a él –Y para Hitei no ha sido fácil recuperarse de aquel día porque fuimos testigos de cómo la naturaleza se llevó a miles de personas inocentes en tan solo unos instantes (n/a: se refieren al terremoto de Hoei del 28 de Octubre de 1707, que hasta el año 2011 era el terremoto más fuerte que había sucedido en Japón)

-Nosotros también sentimos las replicas de ese terremoto- mencionó Hana y se quedó pensativa por unos momentos –Será posible que…

-Los desplazamientos internos de corteza terrestre hacen que se provoquen cambios de tensiones- agregó Hitei sin mostrar su rostro, mientras temblaba de miedo –y en sitios donde hay actividad magmárica se pueden presentar erupciones volcánicas.

-Si sabias eso, ¿por qué dejaste que llegáramos hasta Edo sabiendo que el monte Fuji podía entrar en erupción?- le recriminó Shichika.

-No es común que hayan secuelas después de un corto período de tiempo entre ambos movimientos telúricos- se excusó la princesa –Además… no pensé que eso ocurriera- se excusó la princesa.

-¡No es momento para buscar culpables!- exclamó Hana –Si el destino los trajo hasta aquí por algo tiene que ser. Muchas personas en estos momentos se encuentran en peligro si la lava del volcán llega rápidamente a las faldas del monte Fuji, y si algunas rocas cayeron sobre los techos de algunas **machiyas, con mucha más razón debemos ayudarles para que no hayan más víctimas.**

La chica miró con seriedad al chico que la acompañaba en aquel refugio.

-Cabeza principal del Kyotoryuu: necesito de tu ayuda para socorrer a las personas que se encuentran cerca de las laderas del volcán- le solicitó la descendiente de Sumire –Tú técnica de espada junto con la técnica de la **Jōhyō Eri serán de utilidad en estos momentos.**

**-Pero no puedes llegar al monte Fuji- le recordó Hitei –está prohibido para las mujeres pisar sus tierras.**

**-Mientras sea por la vida otros seres humanos, la tradición no me importa en lo absoluto- se defendió ****la chica.**

Shichika miró a Hitei para obtener su aprobación, y la joven asintió.

-Está bien- murmuró la princesa –Yo estaré bien mientras ninguna roca tape la entrada de este refugio, que por lo que veo es bastante resistente.

-Intentare no demorarme- le indicó el muchacho y le besó la frente.

Hana y Shichika salieron rápidamente de aquel sitio por la ventana, mientras Hitei los observaba alejarse, recordando un sueño…

… sobre una pareja que se juraba amor eterno a través de algo invaluable.

-_¿Qué habrá sido esa visión?_- pensó dubitativa y tomó el trozo de tela húmedo para ponerlo nuevamente en su rostro.

Hitei se incorporó para observar detenidamente el recinto donde se encontraba, notando que algunas láminas y varios pedestales estaban hechos de un material metálico bastante resistente. Golpeo con su mano varias veces aquella aleación desconocida para ella y se asomó por la ventana, notando como las rocas fundidas caían del cielo con bastante distancia entre ellas, y el humo se apoderaba cada vez del aire respirable. Por obvias razones, también veía a las personas huir con desesperación del lugar, ayudando a los más pequeños y a los ancianos.

-No te demores, Shichika…- murmuró con ansiedad, orando a sus ancestros por el bienestar de su compañero de viaje y el de aquella mujer que portaba la decimotercera espada desviada Kiki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-¿Tabla periódica de los elementos?- preguntó bastante extrañada Sumire a su compañero, mientras este le enseñaba una tabla con más de 100 cuadros con letras, números y símbolos -¿Qué es eso?_

_-El compendio de todos los elementos existentes en la faz de la tierra, Sumire._

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

_-De mis visiones del futuro._

_-Otra vez tú y tu capacidad para adelantarte a los hechos, Kiki. ¡No cambias! Es muy peligroso que te adelantes a los hechos que ocurrirán._

_-Lo necesitaba para entender y forjar las mejores espadas, querida._

_-Algún día sufrirás las consecuencias de esas visiones, Kiki._

_-¡Nah! Mientras eso ocurre, déjame divertirme un rato._

_-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer con eso?_

_-Quiero averiguar las propiedades físicas y químicas de este elemento que me trajeron de China- dijo con suspicacia, acercándole a la mujer un frasco que contenía un líquido grisáceo._

_Sumire lo observó con detenimiento._

_-¿Qué no es azogue?_

_Shikizaki Kiki se asombró._

_-¿Azogue?_

_-Si… mercurio._

_El hombre ubicó el nombre en la tabla de elementos y se detuvo en el cuadro ochenta._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-Los viejos orfebres lo usan para hacer aleaciones con el oro o la plata; no es muy común por estos lugares, por lo que es muy valioso._

_-Y si se puede combinar con esos dos materiales, sería muy útil esa amalgama._

_-Es un elemento muy interesante: no comprendo como un metal puede ser líquido… aún no lo entiendo._

_El hombre observó el rostro de aquella mujer a quien quería demasiado, y le lanzó una propuesta._

_-¿Quieres que lo vuelva sólido?- le planteó en forma de reto y la chica lo oteó con suspicacia._

_-¿Crees poder hacerlo?_

_-Supongo._

_-Eso tendré que verlo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como era de esperarse, hubo muchas muertes a raíz de aquella erupción. Y la lava descendía poco a poco por la ladera del Fuji, mientras algunos ciudadanos evacuaban sus hogares para buscar refugio en sentido opuesto a la erupción del volcán; aún no cesaba la lluvia de ceniza y para las personas era difícil respirar y desplazarse con tanta multitud desesperada por encontrar un lugar seguro.

Ante aquella fuerza natural, el Kyotoryuu y la **Jōhyō Eri no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada porque era enfrentarse ante el poder oculto de algo más poderoso que sus armas. Con impotencia y enfado, Shichika se desesperaba al no poder ayudar a algunas personas atrapadas bajo escombros provocados por los trozos de piedra de volcán sobre los techos de algunas machiyas, mientras Hana lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a aquellos que ya estaban corriendo por sus vidas, evitando que la lluvia de fuego y cenizas lastimaran a los sobrevivientes, bajo en campo gravitacional de protección de la espada de Kiki.**

**-¡Hana!- le gritó Shichika, acercándose a la mujer -No puedo sacar a varias personas de aquel lugar. **

**-¿Y si usas tu técnica?**

**-El fuego de esa piedra es muy incandescente: la rapidez de mis movimientos no es efectivo contra esa roca.**

**-¿Y si usas agua para mitigar el impacto?- le sugirió la chica y el hermano menor de Nanami Yasuri ubicó un pozo de agua cercano.**

**¡Claro! Que aún tuviera el preciado líquido, porque era de esperarse que los sobrevivientes se llevaran algo de agua para empapar las telas y poder respirar. El chico empapó sus brazos en el poco óxido de hidrógeno que quedaba e intento sus múltiples movimientos para sacar a las personas de aquel sitio, logrando colapsar la roca fundida y ayudando rápidamente a los habitantes para que escaparan a tierra lejana.**

**-Esos son todos los que hemos encontrado- le indicó Hana y Shichika rápidamente se alejó de la chica, en búsqueda de Hitei.**

**-Espérame- le indicó la nieta de Sumire, acelerando el paso.**

**Mientras tanto, la joven princesa yacía en una esquina de la casa sentada, respirando con agitación mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.**

**-****_Yasuri_****- pensaba para si misma –****_No te olvides de mi… no puedo salir sola de aquí…_**

**En ese momento, se quitó la máscara de Emonzaemon y puso el paño sobre la parte interna de aquella careta, y se cubrió el rostro para una mejor protección.**

**-****_Emonzaemon… por favor, cuídame. ¡Tienes que hacerlo desde la otra vida! ¡Es una orden! _**

**-¡Hitei!- le gritó su compañero fuera de aquel refugio, y el chico entró rápidamente buscando a aquella mujer de clase alta.**

**La princesa reconoció la voz y se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero de viaje.**

**-¡Shichika!- exclamó asustada -¡Salgamos de aquí!**

**El chico la tomó en brazos y evacuaron el lugar, mientras Hana los esperaba fuera de la machiya en forma de refugio.**

**-¿Hacía donde vamos?- le preguntó a la chica**

**-Sígueme- le indicó y persiguió el paso acelerado de la muchacha.**

**Los tres personajes, dejaron atrás una provincia que se consumía en el lodo del magma y la ceniza del volcán, destruyendo la poca vegetación que había quedado y provocando la muerte de todo ser vivo que aún no había podido evacuar a tiempo.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una pequeña barcaza, los tres conocedores de las espadas de Kiki se alejaban de aquel lugar ensombrecido y devastado: Hana remaba con agilidad desconocida, mientras Shichika le limpiaba a Hitei algunas vetas de humo de su rostro.

-No me limpies el rostro, Yasuri- le sugería algo apenada –No soy una niña.

-Pues para mí lo eres, princesa- se justificó el Kyotoryuu –Como no tienes fuerza física para luchar, eres una persona a la que debo proteger.

La chica trató de entender el contexto de la respuesta de su compañero de viaje, y suspiró hondo.

-Que remedio- musitó resignada, y tosió.

-No hay quien detenga las fuerzas de la naturaleza- comentó el hijo varón de Mutsue Yasuri, observando en la distancia los destellos de lava que descendían del volcán.

-Y no entiendo cómo es posible que no hayamos enfrentando a dos desastres naturales en tan poco tiempo- agregó Hitei, volviendo a acomodarse la máscara de su fallecido subordinado.

-Es la señal del destino que les dice que aún deben permanecer con vida- intervino Hana a modo de reflexión, y volteó a verlos sin dejar de remar –El propósito de su existencia aún no ha sido terminado, y el día en que involuntariamente lo culminen, nuestros ancestros los llamarán a vida eterna.

-¿La razón de nuestra existencia?- repitió Shichika y observó a Hitei, buscando una explicación.

-Es mejor que no la conozcas- le indicó y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa –Si todos conociéramos nuestra verdadera misión, la vida no sería tan interesante.

Yasuri Shichika sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

-Hana-san- llamó la princesa a quien les acompañaba, y el movimiento de la barca empezó a mermar –Fuimos guiados hasta ti por el llamado de la **Jōhyō Eri, desviándonos de nuestra tarea de trazar el mapa completo de Japón. En estos momentos, todas las espada**** Kiki están rotas por lo que no afectaran nunca más el raciocinio de algún portador, y la sociedad niponesa puede estar tranquila y con la certeza de que el porvenir traerá bienestar a pesar de estar sufriendo estos dos desastres en tan poco tiempo. Como princesa de Owari, hago un llamado para que esta, que puede ser considerada la decimotercera espada desviada Kiki, permanezca en el anonimato como siempre ha permanecido para que absolutamente nadie reviva la sed de ambición y poder que destruyó a todo un shogunato.**

-Así será, princesa Hitei- le aseguró aquella chica que no pasaba los 20 años de edad.

-Ahora mismo, es posible que no tengamos un rumbo definido- agregó la mujer de cabello rubio, dirigiéndose a su compañero de viaje –Así que cuando lleguemos a tierra firme, replanteemos nuestro recorrido de acuerdo a las coordenadas del mapa.

-Entendido- asintió Shichika.

Y unos días más tarde, Hana se despidió de aquella pareja, tomando un rumbo desconocido.

En una pequeña plaza de mercado, Hitei y Shichika degustaban hanami dangos acompañados de té, mientras la mujer veía a que lugar era más "seguro" seguir su camino, cuando el Kyotoryuu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. La princesa lo notó y creyó entender el motivo por el cual estaba algo nostálgico.

-Togame está contigo, Yasuri- trató de animarlo, comiendo el primer dango –Ella no hubiese querido que tu estuvieras triste por su ausencia.

-Lo sé… pero me hace falta ser parte de una familia.

Hitei tragó en seco, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Eres parte de la mía, ahora- le siseó con algo de temor, tomando un sorbo de infusión caliente.

El descendiente de Yasuri Mutsue la observó perplejo, recordando aquella frase que también había dicho Togame en su viaje a Owari al encuentro de la princesa que ahora era su compañera de viaje. Shichika sonrió y se le ocurrió una idea descabellada.

En el preciso instante en que Hitei bajó su taza de té, Yasuri apoyo su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica, y acercando su rostro al de ella, le susurró una propuesta decisiva y le robó un beso, saltando con agilidad cerca de la mesa, para buscar otra taza de líquido.

La princesa soltó la taza de tila quebrándola por el impacto e impresionada, se ruborizó ante el comentario de aquel muchacho, y pasó sus dedos de la mano izquierda en sus labios, aún no creyendo lo que había sucedido y escuchado.

¿Qué le dijo Shichika a Hitei?

"¿_Quieres agregar un nuevo miembro a la familia?"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

29/02/2012.

**Notas de autora**: saludos nuevamente para todos! Después de una larga ausencia he regresado con este fanfic de Katanagatari que me tenía dando vueltas desde inicios de este año. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que el momento de la erupción volcánica quedó un poco "mediocre" o escaso de ideas, pero había escenas en la misma serie que para mi concepto no tenían tanto sentido, pero bueno… espero que haya sido de su total agrado. ¡Se hizo lo que se pudo!

Como siempre lo he dicho, soy algo floja para los finales…

Nos veremos nuevamente… con otro fic…


End file.
